Would I look cool if
by waterrain
Summary: Naruto wonders how to make himself look cool.
1. Idea

I do not own Naruto --------

Naruto stared at Sasuke's hair and wondered 'would I look cool with black hair.  
Sausuke noticed Naruto staring at his hair and wondered 'what will the dobe do.  
Sakura was staring at Sasuke's body and Sasuke noticed. To Sasuke staring at his hair is okay, but not staring at his body.

Sasuke's right eye twitched and he said coldly "It is rude to stare."

Sakura blushes, but then noticed Naruto staring. Sakura walked up to Naruto and slapped him.  
Naruto rubs his cheek and asked "What the heck was that for?"

Sakura said loudly "For staring at my Sasuke."

Sasuke stated "I do not belong to you Sakura."

Naruto yelled "Would I look cool with black hair?!"

Sakura yells at Naruto "You'll look so uncool Naruto because you do not have the eyes for it!"

Sasuke quietly snickers to himself and asked Naruto "Who has black hair, Blondie?"

Naruto stated "You..Wait I would look uncool because you have black hair."

Sakura shouts "Sasuke looks super cool with his black hair unlike your blonde hair!"

Naruto mutters "Hm maybe change my outfit."

Ino ran into Naruto and Naruto fell on Sasuke. Naruto thought 'Damnit just like the first day.'

Ino was rushing to work at the flower shop and Naruto got up.

Then Naruto screams up at the sky "Damnit! Why do this always happen to me?!"

Sasuke stated "Because your a clusmy dobe."

Naruto asked "Who should I ask about geting new clothes?"

Sasuke smirked and repiled "Kakashi."

Naruto ran off searching for Kakashi. Sasuke wondered what Naruto will wear after Kakashi is done with him.

TBC -  
A/N: Please Review and no flames Thank You. 


	2. Asking Kakashi

I do not own Naruto

-----

Naruto ran up to Kakashi and asked "What kind of clothes would look cool on me?"

Kakashi eyes sparkled and whisper to Naruto. Naruto nods and said "Wow that makes sense."

Naruto went out shopping for the outfits that Kakashi had told that would make him look cool.

So the next day Sakura yelled "What the hell are you wearing Naruto!!!!!!!"

Sasuke snickers to himself and Naruto asked "What's wrong with it? Kakashi told me it would make me look cool! "

Sasuke scans Naruto's outfit...Naruto had on a long sleeve black belly showing shirt, a short black mini skirt, black gloves, pink lip stick and blush...

Sakura felt shame for Naruto and thought 'I bet it was Kakashi's idea.'

Sasuke managed to somehow not laugh like a mad man and stated "Naruto you look like a slut..."

Naruto blinked and asked "What is a slut?"

Sakura could not believe that Sasuke said 'slut'. Sasuke could not believe that Naruto doesn't know what a slut is.

Kakashi finally arrived and said to Naruto "Heh I was just joking about that being a cool outfit..It is more of a tease outfit."

Naruto yelled "So this is not a cool outfit!"

Sakura sighs and Sasuke rolls his eyes while Kakashi laughs and Naruto yells.

Kakashi hopes no one tells Iruka about this and decided to be sortof helpful on Naruto's quest for a cool look.

After Sakura and Sasuke have left.

Kakashi said to Naruto "Okay fine just ask Sasuke or Neji or both..Later."

Naruto sighs and wondered if he will ever find a cool outfit.

TBC

------  
A/N: Please Review and no flames Thank You.  
Sorry for this chapter being short.


	3. Asking Neji

I don't own naruto..sadly right now I'm limited on time. Anyway some people might be OOC.  
---------- 

Naruto decided to ask Neji about how to look cool.

Neji was not being too useful or that is what Naruto is thinking.

Neji said "Looks do not matter."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Yeah I know. Some people think your cool."

Neji asked with a smirk "Are you one of those people who think that?"

Naruto didn't really get that, but said "Not really. I first asked Kakashi then I tried on the clothes, but then Sasuke said that I looked like a slut... What is a slut?"

Neji kept on a cool face, but was sliently laughing inside.

Neji said "Brush your hair and bye Naruto."

Neji left and Naruto decided to brush his hair.

Naruto said to himself "My hair looks better, but.."

Then Lee was passing by and then stops when he see's Naruto.

Lee said 'Hello Naruto, I heard from Neji that your looking for help on looking cool."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah."

Lee hands Naruto a green suit and said "Here is a green suit and it will make you look cool. Bye Naruto I must find Sakura."

Lee left and the next day Naruto put on the green suit. Naruto walked up to his teacher and his team mates.

Sakura twiches and said "What a terrible outfit Naruto."

Kakashi shakes his head and thought 'I told Naruto to ask Neji or Sasuke, but he decides to ask Lee...'

Sasuke stated "Naruto, you look lame in green. Just give it up already."

Naruto thought and then said "I'll ask Gaara."

Sakura shouts to Naruto "Naruto you moron! Gaara is in the sand village! It will take you about three days!"

Sasuke and Kakashi thought 'This can't end well.'

Naruto decided to change back to his normal outfit and brush his hair again before going.  
-  
A/N: Please Review and thank you for reviewing!


	4. Asking Gaara

I don't own Naruto..Sorry if the people are a little OOC

---------------  
Naruto is now ready to find Gaara, but then thought about it.

Naruto said aloud "Gaara has red hair and black things around his eyes."

Naruto thought 'Maybe I should dye my hair red?'

Sakura saw Naruto and yelled "Naruto!"

Naruto asked "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura stated to Naruto "Gaara lives in the sand village plus he would not help at all besides Gaara looks creepy."

Naruto saw Gaara and said "Uh Sakura---"

Sakura glared at him and said "Your being rude Naruto. As I was saying Gaar--"

Gaara didn't look happy at all...Gaara taps Sakura on the shoulder then asked "You were saying what?"

Sakura turns pale as a ghost and fled the scene.

Gaara asked "Now what do you need help with?"

Gaara thought 'I'm proving that...witch wrong. I do not look creepy.'

Naruto explained to Gaara and all Gaara thought was 'Naruto doesn;t know what a slut is..Ot totally figures.'

Gaara said to Naruto "Wear some sort of black clothing..Later."

Gaara walked away to who knows where and Naruto walked to the clothing stall. Naruto picked out all kinds of blacking clothing since Gaara didn't say what kind of outfit.

Naruto decided to ask Neji what type of outfit and Neji was a bit bored. So Neji told Naruto to wear a black shirt that shows the belly, black short short's and black underwear. The next day Naruto changed into those clothes and went to see his team mates. Naruto heard whistling, but didn't know what they were whistling at..Neji watched the villagers cat calling at Naruto.

Naruto found his two team mates Sasuke and Sakura plus his teacher Kakashi.

Sakura blinked at Naruto, then shakes her head while sighing and muttered "Naruto, Is such a dummy."

Kakashi asked "Naruto, who on earth did you ask."

Naruto said "Gaara said a black outfit...I didn't know what kind, so I asked Neji and Neji looked a little bored."

Sakura and Sasuke thought 'Neji just wanted to make a fool out of you.'

Naruto asked aloud "So this is not cool?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Correct Naruto it is not cool."

Naruto sighs and asked "What is cool?"

Sasuke said to Naruto "Being cool does not matter...Just be yourself."

Naruto was just so shocked that he asked Sasuke "Are you doing drugs Sasuke?"

Needless to say that comment didn't make Sasuke happy.

Sakura shouted at Naruto "Naruto you jerk! Your so rude! Sasuke does not do drugs!"

Naruto and Sasuke said to Sakura "Spying is rude."

In the end Naruto gave up trying to be cool, He decided to be himself and that is a cool thing to do.  
-------------

A/N: Please Review


	5. In the end

I don't own Naruto..Sorry if the people are a little OOC

-------------

Itachi asked Naruto "Naruto, why are you telling me this while I'm fighting you? You were speaking in third person the whole time."

Naruto told Itachi "Because I wanted to."

Itachi decided to take his leave and capture Naruto at a later date. When Itachi was far away from Naruto he laughs. What is this world coming to?  
Somewhere Team Seven laughs when they picture Kakashi looking girly. Little did they know Kakashi was forced to look girly when Iruka found out about his role in the whole thing. Then the next day Naruto found out what Iruka did and told the whole village. Then Kakashi told a lie and said Naruto is a slut, but then Iruka heard what Kakashi had said about Naruto and now Kakashi is in big trouble.

Lesson is Being cool is not everything and just be yourself.

The End.

-----------

I hope you have enjoyed this and thank you reviewers.


End file.
